


Yoga Pants

by IsisKitsune



Series: Prompt Fics [7]
Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Prompt Fic, Size Kink, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-04
Updated: 2012-10-04
Packaged: 2017-11-15 15:26:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yoga pants are officially Tony's favorite article of clothing for Bruce to wear...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yoga Pants

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a [Prompt](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/7940.html?thread=15230980#t15230980)  
> -.- I failed at the 'sex' part *sigh*

‘Yoga pants’ was now on the top of Tony Stark’s favorite things for Bruce Banner to be wearing. He’d have to remember to thank Pepper later for asking if Bruce would mind yogi-ing for her since two conferences and a board meeting had thrown off her ability to schedule in a session with her normal group. Mmmm Tony might have to interrupt because after intending to crash their yoga session he’d ended up standing there watching as Bruce stretched and coached Pepper through the actions as if he’d been instructing for years.  


He hadn’t even realized how long he’d ended up staring until Pepper’s phone suddenly went off. “I thought I asked you to turn that off?”  


“Sorry, sorry,” Pepper said, stumbling when she tried to put her leg down and scramble for the nearby purse at the same time. “Uh, great, it’s some kind of emergency, I’m sorry Bruce but I have to go.”  


“It’s alright,” Bruce didn’t even look up from his position, just smirked as Pepper padded off before sighing and sitting down for a minute, looking about ready to pack in as well. “I’m already behind anyway,” Tony was about ready to head back inside, his reason for being there completely forgotten until Bruce suddenly changed his mind. Who’d ever guess the doctor (and occasional giant green rage monster) had the balance or strength to lift himself onto his hands? Tony’s head slowly turned sideways as Bruce’s bent legs just kept lifting and lifting until the toes curled to brush his unruly hair, and okay, that wasn’t lighting or the way the pants clung that was aaall Bruce.  


Tony gulped and decide that whatever he’d ended up here for wasn’t worth being caught ogling his friend’s, rather considerate, package. After all, he knew Bruce well enough that the man was a meek nervous wreck without finding out his lab partner had a thing for men with considerable endowments. The first thing he did when he caught Pepper without a phone to her ear was grill her about how long she knew about Bruce’s ‘gifts’ and why she didn’t tell him.  


“Tony, I love you I really do, but Bruce is asexual sweetie. He hasn’t even hinted at liking either genders, not to me at least, and I’ve had my ass in his face several times without even a ‘could you step back?’. Sorry, I guess it’s not meant to be,” Pepper gave an apologetic pat to Tony who looked crushed.  


“How, the hell could a man like that be asexual?!” Then it dawned on him, “Wait, you’ve had your ass in his face? Was this during yoga?” Pepper rolled her eyes, clearly wanting to remark back but nodded and blinked when Tony laughed, “Pepper, the man’s even more single minded than I am! The only thing he’s thinking about when he’s relaxing IS relaxing!”  


Pepper seemed to take that as some sort of challenge and shrugged, “Alright, prove it, because I’ve had my cleavage flashing at him for hours talking to him and Natasha has even tried that and Clint is nearly as bad as you with flirting and Bruce just shrugs everyone off like it’s nothing. I still say he’s asexual.”  


Tony smiled and kissed her, “Is that a ‘go for it’?”  


“If you get Bruce Banner in your bed, I want pictures,” Pepper patted his shoulder and left him to plot. “Video too, but only if he consents to it!”


End file.
